


blown by the priceless wind

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Based off of HAL, Idk if I posted this before and deleted it? But I wanted to clear up my documents, Incomplete, M/M, and will probably stay incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ai Mikaze is a robot. He was created to look and sound exactly like the eighteen year old idol who died. With no talent or skill in anything just yet, or even a sense of self, he was given one important task - the whole reason for existence.To save Ai Kisaragi's secret ex-boyfriend, Syo Kurusu from depression over his lover's death.[Based off of HAL.]





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incomplete and the plot/planning will be posted in chapter 2. Sorry about that, I'm just trying to clear out some of my documents. I wrote this last year (and might have posted it and taken it down?? Can't remember) so I'll just leave it here.
> 
> I most likely won't be finishing this as I've more or less left this account. Life calls.

In a stark white room, a man with messy brown hair and thick spectacles bends over the operating table. Tools and wire snippets are strewn all over the floor as the professor makes the finishing touches on his masterpiece. He straightens after closing the last latch and the corners of his mouth tilts upwards wearily as he examines the humanoid creation before him. He presses the button at its nape. The bluish eyes open, incoherent numbers flitting across the display before humane eyes take their place, staring up at the professor. The professor feels tears gather in his eyes.

"Welcome to the world, A.I." 

The robot attempts to focus on the professor's blurry and tear-streaked face, but to no avail. It closes its eyes instead and makes a whirring sound of agreement.

Professor Kisaragi chuckles.

"Now, we can't have that. You must speak. And it seems that I have to fix your retina display. Don't you agree?"

It takes a few tries, but sound eventually comes out of the robot's mouth. "Y... yes."

"That's good. Now, do you know why you were brought into this world?"

There are creaking noises, and the robot finally manages to move its head to accomplish a minuscule nod. The professor smiles in pride.

"Very good. For Ai's sake, please save him. Can you promise me that?"

Yes, I promise.

~

Ai Kisaragi was a human. He was brilliant and talented, one of the most intelligent minds of his generation. He was blunt and a bit standoffish, but it was hard not to love him. Even this young man who was mature beyond his age had his cute and childish moments. He could have followed his father's path and would have become an amazing doctor or researcher, but he chose to look up to his older cousin in his childhood, and pursued a musical career.

When he died at the young age of eighteen, the whole country grieved for the loss of talent. The cause of his death was the result of something prohibited in the music industry, so Ai was simply written off as "leaving his idol career."

Ai Mikaze, on the other hand, is a robot. He was created to look and sound exactly like the eighteen year old idol who died. With no talent or skill in anything just yet, or even a sense of self, he was given one important task - the whole reason for existence.

To save Ai Kisaragi's secret ex-boyfriend, Syo Kurusu from depression over his lover's death.

~

"Be careful out there, alright Ai?" The professor wrings his hands as he watches the robot adjust a hat on his head. The lilac rimmed glasses seemed to fit perfectly on his face, and Ai tilts his head when the professor smiles at him as he turns to face his creator. He realizes that it must be because he looks exactly like the old Ai. This was his disguise, after all.

"If no fans mistake me for Ai Kisaragi - or Aine for that matter - and the car does not crash, there is a ninety five percent chance that I will be perfectly fine, professor." Ai thinks that being an idol must have been complicated business, especially since the hat is not exactly comfortable in the beginning of June. He hopes that he does not overheat. However, the hat is necessary. Cyan hair is not a common trait, and two famous celebrity cousins, Ai and Aine Kisaragi, both had cyan hair. Even though both of them are currently not participating in the industry, cyan hair would still be a dead giveaway.

The professor pales. "Please do not speculate about the car crashing." He waves his hands, ushering Ai out of the room, prompting the robot to shoot him a confused glance as he complies.

"The quicker you go, the sooner you can come back. Safe," the professor emphasizes and Ai nods in consent, wondering if this feeling is what humans called amusement.

He continues rambling as Ai slips into a pair of shoes by the door. "Make sure to tell me how it goes. And be gentle with him. You know the story, it's pretty hard on him. And oh! Take this." Professor Kisaragi shoves a small bag into Ai's arms. A small tag reading "For Syo. Happy Birthday to you too, Kaoru!" is written in the professor's handwriting.

"It's for Syo. Give it to Kaoru, because I doubt Syo will be too keen on accepting your gifts just yet. He'll listen to his twin more, so Kaoru will make sure that Syo receives the present." Ai just nods and says his goodbyes. He doesn't think twice of the small lilac bag in his hands.

He shuts the door with one last glance at the professor's hopeful smile.

~

The blond that opens the door of the house Ai's chauffeur pulls up in front of does not look 161 centimeters tall. He doesn't have red clips pinning his hair back on the right, and his hair is parted on the left. His eyes are cerulean blue, but they are slightly bloodshot and he looks mentally exhausted.

But when he sees Ai, his face breaks into a smile. "Oh, Ai-san! Welcome, come in. Syo's upstairs in his room, right now..." and then he freezes, staring at Ai. He stares back in silence, as multiple emotions cross Kaoru's face. Ai notes that the blond looks like he's been slapped in the face by reality.

"I'm Ai Mikaze. You're Kaoru Kurusu." Ai states the facts as he realizes them. "You're Syo's younger twin brother." He actually remembers seeing the blond around at times during the early days of his existence as A.I. in the professor's laboratory. He was an intern who always seemed to be working with the professor on some project. But not too long before he was given the task of helping Syo, the blond simply stopped coming. Kaoru had always stirred some interest in him, not because of his personality but because of his appearance. Ai had always wondered why.

Kaoru's next smile seems more like a grimace. "Y-yes. I'm so sorry, I forgot about Ai-san's situation completely. The professor informed me. You're Ai-san's robot, right? I apologize, I'm just much too used to greeting Ai-san with the same words every time he came to visit. I always welcomed him in... and told him where S-syo was..." Kaoru looks like he is about to break down at the last sentence.

Ai remembered hearing from the professor that Ai had actually been pretty close with Syo's younger twin as well. They were good friends. Due to the emotional attachments humans tend to make, seeing a robot replacement of his dead friend must be pretty hard on Kaoru as well. Ai doesn't know what to say as he watches Kaoru attempt to recompose himself.

"Anyways, I'm so sorry. Would you like to come upstairs?"

"It's not a problem. And yes," Ai replies with the proper human etiquette that the professor had taught him.

The corners of Kaoru's mouth turn upwards at that. Ai analyzes his own response and once sure that he did not make a mistake, is perplexed. Kaoru notices this.

"Sorry. The way you speak is just so unlike the old Ai-san. He was blunt and straightforward, but in an endearing way. I was amazed when my brother managed to snatch a catch like him. But then again, he wasn't bad himself either." Kaoru laughs quietly to himself, and Ai takes in this new information on the relationship of his patient.

After Ai takes off his shoes and Kaoru provides him with a pair of house shoes, the two finally make it upstairs. Ai notices that Kaoru's expression, which contained at least a bit of life while speaking to Ai at the front door, seems to become more somber as they approach Syo's room. Ai wonders how difficult it is to try and support a brother through depression. Kaoru tells him about how he sleeps in the guest room on the first floor now, considering his brother does not want to see anyone. The whole second floor is for Syo's use, and multiple items had seemed to be tossed out into the hallway. Ai notices that most of the pictures contain a young man that looks exactly like himself, down to the hairstyle. Syo was usually smiling brightly at the camera, and though the old Ai seemed less expressive, the shine in his eyes showed that he was quite happy as well.

They finally reach the door of a room at the end of the hallway on the second floor. An action movie poster hangs on the door instead of inside the room, bearing a sweaty man in his mid-twenties with shocking orange hair and a fist stretched out towards the viewer. Kaoru knocks on the door, right where the fist of the character is.

"S-Syo?" he asks quietly. "Ai-san is here to see you."

Both of them wait for a few seconds, but there's no response. Kaoru sighs, turning to Ai.

"H-he's in there. I'm sorry, Mikaze-san, but I'll have to ask you to try and coax him out. I would help, but I have classes to go to. I'm a medical student."

Ai nods. "It's alright." He hands the lilac bag that he's almost forgotten about to Kaoru. "The professor wished for you to deliver this to Syo. He said that he doubts the Syo would want to receive anything from me just yet."

Kaoru blinks in surprise at receiving the bag. He peeks inside, something that Ai hadn't done yet, and his eyes widen. Ai thinks that his eyes are filling with tears again but he is rapidly blinking at Ai when he looks up again and he can't quite tell.

"R-Right." Kaoru almost seems dazed. "I'll make sure to do so."

Ai nods again. "I'll do my best to help Syo in the meantime."

Kaoru seems to return back to reality and eyes Ai. "You wouldn't tell him that he's being unreasonable and list all the reasons why, would you now?"

Isn't that terrible to do to a mentally unstable patient? Ai is confused. "No. That would have the reverse effect of what I am trying to accomplish, would it not?"

Kaoru's expression is unreadable. "I see," he murmurs. "You are so similar, yet have changed so much. Well, that's good then." He speaks at a normal tone again. "Good luck, Mikaze-san."

"Thank you."

~

After Kaoru leaves, Ai kneels in front of Syo's door, speaking through it. "Good afternoon, Syo. My name is Ai Mikaze. I am here to help you. Would you please let me in?"

It takes a while before a muffled voice speaks through the door. It sounds dull, void of life. "I never asked them to send you here. Go away."

"You will have to sign a form that is not in my possession at the moment if you wish for me to do so."

Syo doesn't reply. Ai sighs, glancing around the hallway as he tries to think of a solution.

Perhaps if I act more like the old Ai? But Ai doesn't have any way to accomplish that. The professor doesn't really like talking about his dead son, and Ai understood enough about humans to know why. So he didn't pry.

So what could he do? He feels a pang in his stomach, and glances at the watch on his wrist, realizing that it is almost one thirty in the afternoon.

Ai quickly puts together an idea in his mind. He raps lightly on the door again. "Are you hungry, Syo? I believe that I am capable of making food, even if I have never tried before."

He is about to leave, but he is surprised when his statement actually elicits a response from Syo. There's some mutters of "Natsuki," who Ai recognizes as a famous idol who's known for having a partner that recently retired from the music business. Well, if the old Ai was an idol, Ai guesses that Syo must have had some connections to such famous people as well. Syo speaks, rather insistently, though still dull and quiet, "Just onigiri."

Ai blinks, surprised at the request for just a side dish, but he is glad to have some basis to work off of. "I understand."

It takes Ai a bit of searching to find the kitchen - the Kurusus' house is actually quite large - but it's quite easy to find the rice. After it's cooking in the rice cooker, he finds some leftover karaage chicken in the fridge to use as filling along with salmon for shiozake and umeboshi for the third filling.

He nearly burns the salmon, but manages to save it in time so that there are still bits that can be broken into flakes. Once the rice is ready, he reaches for it, pulling away immediately with a small gasp as heat shot to his sensors. After the rice has cooled slightly, he manages to begin shaping the onigiri. He does so meticulously, so all three are in an equilateral shape before wrapping them carefully with nori.

Placing all three on a plate, he takes it upstairs, feeling rather satisfied with his accomplishment. His life as a robot is a learning process after all.

The hallway is still a mess, but having memorized where to step earlier, Ai walks through it without fear - until he slips on a piece of paper closer to the door that hadn't been there just before.

He manages to catch himself without spilling the food. Placing the plate in front of the door, he knocks first, alerting Syo to his arrival before sitting down to pick up the new sheets of paper. There are actually quite a few.

What is on the papers isn't writing. Ai quickly deduces them as music notes. He realizes that the sheets hold a song and are something that feels very familiar between his fingers. He brushes his fingers over the penciled in title: 太陽と月. Sun and Moon. The composer's name is Haruka Nanami. It seems to be an original sheet of composed music. Why would Syo have such a thing? That's when he realizes there's writing on the back.

He flips the first sheet over, staring at the feminine handwriting in light pencil strokes on the top of the paper.

Syo-kun:

Here's the music you requested! I'm sure you can successfully convince Kisaragi-senpai to sing it with you! He won't refuse you. And there's nothing to lose in a collaboration with his own kouhai! Good luck and do your best!

Kouhai?

Ai sits back, processing this information. Syo had been the old Ai's kouhai? Doesn't that mean... that Syo had been an idol, too?

Syo's mumblings about Natsuki, the rumors about Natsuki Shinomiya's retired partner and how he's the only one left of the Triangle Beat. A senpai-kouhai unit made of...

Ai pulls out his phone, typing Triangle Beat into the search bar in katakana. Information came up immediately.

A former senpai-kouhai unit of Shining Agency. It consisted of three members under the leadership of Ai Kisaragi. This group disbanded on March 1st of the current year due to...

Ai scrolled down to the member list.

Ai Kisaragi, Syo Kurusu, and Natsuki Shinomiya. Composer: Haruka Nanami.

Syo had been an idol. He clearly wasn't anymore, considering that he stayed home everyday, locked in his room. Ai tries to figure out how to approach the situation with this new information. He realizes that he doesn't really know anything about Syo, other than the fact that Syo had been in a secret relationship with the old Ai.

But to get to know him better, to understand him better and help him, Ai would have to get him to open the door to his room first.

Ai sighs. But how?

His gaze wanders, landing on the door where no sound had come from after he had knocked on the door. He half wonders if his charge is even still alive behind that door? Actually, he is 75% sure that it is a bad idea to even think like that. He lets his gaze drift again, landing on the music sheets by his legs and Haruka's note on the back.

I'm sure you can successfully convince Kisaragi-senpai to sing with you!

His eyes widen.

~

"My son's synthesizer?" Professor Kisaragi's brows furrow when Ai makes his request. "Sure, I guess. But why would you want it?"

"Syo has a song that he wanted to duet with the old Ai, who died before they could. I believe that it is possible that he will open up to me more if I sing it with him. For that, I will need a synthesizer to play in the background. Does Syo play an instrument?" Ai says as he searches Ai Kisaragi's room, finding a dusty yet well-kept synthesizer in the corner. It seems like it was prized. He brushes his fingers reverently against the keys of the instrument.

"Yeah, the violin. That composer of his took it after the accident though. Kaoru let her."

"Composer?" Ai frowns in thought, her name resounding in his mind.

"Haruka Nanami. She's a wonderful girl, I've met her a few times when she was working with Triangle Beat. You want his violin right? I can give her a call and tell her you're coming. Her apartment is not far from Syo's house but you'll have to walk. I'm taking the car soon," the professor says as he leaves Ai to clean up the synthesizer.

"Where to?" Ai surprised. It's rare for the professor to leave the laboratory.

The older man stops in the doorway, turning to give Ai a bittersweet smile. "I need to go visit Aine at the hospital. And make sure his boyfriend isn't watching over his body again," he sighs. "I do hope Aine wakes up someday soon. It's been three years and Reiji's health gets worse every day. I hope you never end up in a situation as terrible as his. Reiji can't even move on since Aine's life is still tethered to this world," he murmurs sadly before exiting the room to make the phone call to Haruka.

As Ai dusts off the synthesizer, he cannot help but feel a slight twinge of pity for the professor. A nephew in coma after an attempted suicide, a son who died in a plane accident... He had heard that he was originally built with the purpose of saving Aine, but the professor had decided to use him to save Syo instead. That was all it took for the fragile bonds between the professor and Aine's parents to fall apart.

It's a wonder how that man still manages to face each day with strength. Ai feels a strange determination to do better in accomplishing his goal at the thought. He can at least try to help give the professor a sense of peace by saving his son's lover.

~

Ai double checks that he is standing in front of the right door before he knocks. The simple door swings open and he has to look down to spot the coral haired girl with a somber smile.

"Ki- Mikaze-san, right?" she asks, her voice formal and polite even as she stumbles over his name. Ai notices that it is much more different than the cheery tone of the note on the back of the music sheets. He feels a bit of anger at how his appearance strikes sadness in anyone who has known Ai Kisaragi in the past.

"Yes."

"You're here for Syo-kun's violin, right? The professor told me. Come in." She steps out of the doorway and lets him in.

He follows her into the living room, where composing awards decorate the wall. Haruka flushes as his gaze is drawn to them. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have hung them up, but I was running out of space to store them."

"No, it's fine. You must be skilled to be able to showcase your talent in such a way."

Haruka blinks at him and Ai wonders how blunt Kisaragi had been for everyone to stare at him when he attempted to be polite.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You just sounded so much like Kisaragi-senpai for second there..." Haruka murmurs as she leads the way to her room. It's Ai's turn to blink. Did he?

"Here." Haruka opens the door to her room, which is neat, orderly, and varying shades of pink. Ai appreciates such a sight. Syo's hallway certainly hadn't been that way.

Ai's eyes catches on a picture frame on her night stand as she rummages beneath her bed, pulling out Syo's violin case.

In the picture, Haruka stands in the middle, crowded by eleven boys and one redhead girl all trying to fit into the photo. They seem to be at a fancy party, judged by the way they dressed and the lighting in the background. A grinning blond is holding up the camera taking the selfie, one that Ai recognizes immediately as Syo. However, due to the height differences between Syo and the girls and the rest of the boys, the males all seemed to be bending down to try to fit their faces into the view of the camera. Everyone is smiling, even though a certain silver-haired man's smirk seems murderous and a long-haired blond's seems fake. Haruka looks genuinely happy, her eyes closed with her large smile.

And Ai recognizes the man he was built after standing next to Syo. His smile is small, but genuine. He walks closer to look at the photo, and his eyes finally take in the minuscule details. Like the intertwined fingers hidden mostly behind Ai Kisaragi and Syo Kurusu's bodies.

"That was taken on New Year's this year." Ai turns to Haruka, who is smiling fondly at the photo. "Shining Agency holds a grand party every year. The two idol groups I worked with and my best friend wanted to take a group photo. Syo-kun kind of messed this one up and we took a better picture afterwards, but I like this one. I think it truly expresses everyone."

"Which groups?" Ai finds himself asking.

"The kouhai group, STARISH." Haruka points out the rainbow-haired boys in the picture. "And the senpai group, QUARTET NIGHT."

Ai can't tear his eyes away from the sense of nostalgia he feels with the three older men in the picture. But he restrains from asking for more details. Haruka hands him Syo's violin with a polite smile.

~

When Ai returns to the Kurusu household with an instrument in each hand, Kaoru is the one that opens the door again. Relief fills his expression when he sees Ai. Ai hears the quick noise of footsteps rushing up the stairs and looks up to see the slamming of a door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back," Kaoru says as Ai returns his gaze to him. "You weren't here when I came back so I thought that you had given up already."

"Of course not." Ai shakes his head. "I went to get Syo's violin and the old Ai's synthesizer. I want to see if I can coax him to open up to me with a song."

Kaoru blinks, but smiles. "Well, then, go for it! I won't bother you; I'll be studying for my exam."

The younger blond heads off to the living room with a yawn and glasses resting haphazardly on his face. Ai heads up to the second floor.

The music sheets are exactly where he had left them. Ai spreads them out and sits down in front of them, settling the synthesizer on his lap. It's probably more comfortable to play standing up, but he'll have to make do.

His eyes scan the notes, and is surprised to see that lyrics have been written on the music. The handwriting isn't the same as the one on the back and hadn't been there before, so Ai can only conclude that Syo had written them. His lips quirk into a small smile as he reads them over, his fingers poised to the same keys as the notes, but not pressing down.

After a few read throughs, humming to test the notes in his throat, Ai raises his gaze to find the door slightly ajar and an azure eye peeking through the crack. His eye narrows threateningly when Ai spots him. So Ai doesn't move towards the door.

Never looking away from Syo's eyes, he begins singing, his finger pressing expertly onto the keys of his synthesizer. "Spreading out my wings, coming and going just as I please, it just makes me feel so good. The sun and the moon- Never separating, but never coming together as they embrace a dream of shining on each other."

"I noticed as I looked to the sky above that on days I smile, and on days I cry, even if you're still the you I dislike, I knew that you are precious to me."

To his surprise, Syo actually does join in on the next duet part. Their voices harmonize perfectly, like they were meant to sing together. Ai finds himself lost in the song as he meets each note that comes out of the crack in the doorway. It surrounds him and just feels so natural. Even as he continues to sing, Ai takes his hand off his synthesizer for a moment to place the violin in front of Syo's door, like a peace offering.

Syo falls silent. For a moment, Ai feels like he has made a wrong move, but a pale hand shoots out and the violin slips into the blond's room.

They play the last notes together.

Ai has never felt so exhilarated in the three months he's been alive. He gazes down at the synthesizer in awe, an emotion that he has never remembered showing.

Had music been such a sacred treasure to the old Ai?

He is broken out of his trance as the door creaks some more. His head shoots up and he watches Syo slowly swing the door open.

The former idol looks exactly like the one in Haruka's picture, but his eyes are a little duller, his body a little thinner. The muscles had been replaced by skin and bones.

He studies Ai with pure curiosity and perhaps a hint of fear. His hand reaches up to brush the unclipped blond bangs out of his face as he meets Ai's eyes. Ai isn't sure what he sees in his eyes, but Syo relaxes a little after a few seconds. He finally speaks.

His voice is hoarse, but Ai thinks that he's never heard a noise so beautiful.

"I guess it's nice to meet you, Ai Mikaze. I'm... Syo Kurusu."


	2. PLOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning for this story ^^ obviously: spoiler alert.

Based off the movie HAL - need to know some plot to understand.

Ai Mikaze - name Ai assumes as a robot to help Syo

Ai Kisaragi - Ai’s original name

Birthday gift to Syo in the first chapter was a ring. Ai had been planning to propose on Syo’s bday, but Syo died. The professor gives it to Ai to give to Kaoru, wanting Kaoru to bring it to Syo’s grave where it rightfully belongs. Kaoru hesitates because he didn’t feel like he should be the one to do it, so he gives it to Ai a year later to bring it himself.

Premise behind fight: Ai and Syo were working together on a movie in Hokkaido, forced to keep their relationship a secret. The main stars were Syo and Hoshikage Seira, the Queen of Scandals. Ai played a background character. Syo being the most popular idol in STARISH, Seira tried to get close to him to increase her own popularity and spread rumors that they were dating, all the while blackmailing Ai to release news about their relationship if he doesn’t go along with it and ruin both of their careers. Shining allowed them to date because the publicity was good. Syo doesn’t know about the blackmailing and is furious when he reveals to Ai that he wishes to quit the role and Ai tries to convince him to stay because it would be good for publicity. Syo asks Ai if he even cares that he is being approached by a woman all the time and Ai tries to keep his temper, keeping the blackmailing in mind and how Shining would separate them forever if Syo leaves the role and tries to keep him calm. [Branch]

[Real] Syo storms out of the room and the next morning, Ai hears news that Syo went out to the airport to return to Tokyo and he rushes to stop him. Before his flight leaves and Syo asks him if this is it, if he cares about him so little that he is willing to give him up to Seira. Ai grabs his arm and tries to convince him to stay without revealing his secret but Syo starts crying and leaves anyways, but the airplane explodes and Syo dies in crash and Ai falls into depression.

[Fake] Syo yells hurtful things to Ai before leaving the room and the next morning, Ai decides to quit his role and leave back to Tokyo because he feels as if he is harming Syo’s ability to work with Seira. Syo chases after him right before his flight leaves and asks him if this is it, if he cares about him so little that he is willing to give him up to Seira. Ai shakes his head but runs onto the flight without another word and the plane crashes, killing Ai.

Part 1 : (June 9th) Ai makes it to Syo’s house on his birthday and opens the door to see a red-eyed Kaoru, who he is surprised to see because he is the professor’s assistant. Kaoru smiles slightly and welcomes Ai into the house with a familiarity, before realizing that he should be treating Ai as a robot and apologizing, rambling about how he is so used to welcoming Ai into his house. Ai says to think nothing of it and Kaoru leads him to Syo’s room as Ai takes a look at the house. Kaoru has some hesitance to approach Syo’s room and hesitates on saying “Syo, Ai is here” because he knows the robot is not actually his long dead twin (though Ai thinks it’s because he’s worried for Syo’s mental state) and says he has classes at med school and leaves as quickly as possible. Ai is left to coax Syo out of his shell and he is hungry because it’s lunch time and manages to make some simple onigiri. He slips on a music sheet on his way back to Syo’s room and finds a duet. It was written by Nanami Haruka and on a corner Syo had written that he wanted to sing it with Ai. Ai sits back in front of Syo’s door and offers the onigiri before going back to the professor. He directs him to Nanami’s apartment, where she says that she heard from the professor about the situation and lends him Syo’s old violin. He goes back and plays the synthesizer and sings and Syo eventually joins in. Part 1 ends with Syo finally opening the door.

Part 2: (June 10th-June 30th) Ai begins to spend more time with Syo (playing duets with Syo with the violin) and he feels personally involved as he assumes the role that Ai had in Syo’s life. He struggles with the fine line of becoming Ai and being a support. Syo begins to seem happier. At the end, Ai is walking down the street with a present for Syo when a idol group of three on an outdoor stage on the last day of June catches his attention. After the show, he spends a while staring at the stage even as the crowd dispersed, wondering why it sparked something in his chest, briefly faintly remembering Syo saying that he and Ai both used to be idols and Ai was part of a group called… then he hears Reiji call out “Ai-Ai!”

Part 3: (June 30th - July 7th) Ai is approached by the rest of Quartet Night, who act as if he was never dead and ask if he’s feeling better. They are called away because they have to leave, but Reiji leaves him his new phone number since he switched phones. Ai shakes off this encounter and goes to spend more time with Syo. A while later, Ai and Syo are at a festival, where they meet Quartet Night, who all stare in shock at the sight of them. Ai is shocked when Camus is furious and asks him what he is doing with that person and Reiji freaks, telling Ai that no one can be a replacement for someone else, hinting that he used to date Ai for a little while after Aine fell into coma because he looked so much like Aine. When Reiji realized Ai loved Syo, he let him go and apologized deeply. Ranmaru snarls and grabs Syo by the collar, asking him how great of a guy he thought he was, picking on someone in their time of weakness. Ai tugs Syo away and they run towards a river, chased by Quartet Night who are calling for Ai. Syo says nothing during this whole time. They catch up to them by a river and Ai hides Syo behind him but Syo slips and falls into the river. Ai tries to follow him but Quartet Night holds Ai back. Reiji looks at him sadly and says that no one can replace Syo because Syo is dead and Ai should stop deluding himself, saying that Syo died in the accident, not Ai and that whoever he is using as Syo’s replacement is not real. Ranmaru and Camus search in the river for the “person” that Ai used as a replacement for Syo and spot him but can’t reach him, realizing in surprise that the there are wires sticking out of him and that he’s a robot. Ai faints.

  
Part 4: (July 7th) In his consciousness, Ai meets Syo and makes peace with what happened and remembers everything. He wouldn’t change anything and that everything was worth the heartache. The backstory is completely revealed. (June 9th next year) Ai has moved on and rejoined Quartet Night, who are ecstatic to have their final member back and are more popular than ever. On Syo’s birthday, Ai visits his grave. Kaoru is there and gives him the birthday present that he brought for Syo a year ago, and tells him to open it, finding a ring. Ai remembers that he had planned to propose to Syo on his birthday before he died and it seems that the professor had made Ai take it to Kaoru so Kaoru would take it to Syo’s grave but Kaoru was hesitant because he felt as if Ai should do it himself. Kaoru leaves and Ai places the ring on Syo’s grave and tells him about how he’s been and sings A.I. to him.


End file.
